InuYasha: Naraku's Successor Chapter 1
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: I just finished InuYasha last week, it only took me four weeks to watch the whole dang thing, both series and all the movies. This is my first fanfiction. I corrected it to the best of my ability, but with dyslexia, which is pretty hard. For many years, it has been calm and peaceful with the death of Naruku. Our heroes have settled and have had families. But one night...


It has been many years. Many, many years from the day Naruku was defeated. Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, a perverted monk, had gotten married and had started a family. Inuyasha, the half dog demon, and Kagome, a powerful priestess, also got married and started a family. Kohaku, Sango's little brother, had trained hard and became a great demon slayer, Kirara, a cat demon, as his partner. Shippo had become a full fledged Fox Demon, and a powerful one at that, and a grown up.

For many years, all was calm.

For many years, all was quiet.

For many years, all was peaceful.

But times of peace always end.

And when the peace is gone, heroes arise.

...

Rain poured down onto the small house. Inuyasha was sitting, leaning against the wall, eyes on the fire pit in the middle of the room. Kagome was holding their new, sleeping baby, Yuriko, who was only a few weeks old. Their eldest, who was only 8 years old, Ichiro, was already asleep, sitting against the wall next to his mother. Ichiro took after his father, but pure demon blood was flowing through his veins. Their second son, and middle child, Daiki, was asleep on the ground, resting his head on Kagome's lap. He was 5 years old, and unlike Ichiro, was completely mortal.

Lightning struck. Thunder cracked. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "It's getting late. You should put Yuriko down and rest." He said with a soft voice.

"Yeah...I guess I should." Kagome said, gently shifting Daiki and stood up. She sensed something coming towards the village from the woods. She looked up. "Inuyasha." She whispered, knowing her husband had already sensed it and ran outside to check it out. She hugged Yuriko to her chest and crouched down by the waking Ichiro and sleeping Daiki.

Inuyasha ran to the end of the small village, standing at the edge of the wood's entrance. Because of the rain, his keen nose couldn't pick up any scent. But he could still hear. He reached to his side, grabbing a hilt, drawing the sword from its thin sheath. His sword glowed as it was brought out into the rain, becoming several times bigger than its tiny sheath. "Who's out there!?" Inuyasha called in a gruff voice. "I know you're there!"

Silence.

The only sound was rain falling and the occasional crash of thunder.

Inuyasha's dog ears wiggled around, picking up three...no...four sources of sound. They were close.

Close enough to scent them.

Four demons. Big ones. What where they doing here!?

Inuyasha's ears suddenly picked up two more sources. They were all around him! "Damn it..." He muttered, hoping that the sources would keep their attention on him instead of the village/kids and Kagome. "Come on, don't make me play hide and seek!" He taunted. Something jumped out of the shadows at him.

Inuyasha jumped backwards, bringing his sword, the _Tessaiga_, which was currently in its diamond forum, up, and then sliced it across the air in front of him. "Adamant Barrage!" He shouted. Hundreds of shards of diamonds shot at his target. Some kind of demon screeched and squealed as it was killed. He heard a few of them go off, but more sources came.

Inuyasha kept on fighting for what seemed like forever. He killed one after another, but they just kept on coming. He wasn't going to last much longer. Red orbs glowed in the mist, the rain becoming heavier.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. He could see the demon now. It was clearly a spider demon of some sort. It had the upper half of a human and the lower half of a spider. Its forehead was decorated with 8 red eyes. Goo leaked out of the side of its open mouth, revealing many sharp, long teeth.

Inuyasha stared at it. It reeked of a scent he hadn't even though of in a long time. He heard something behind him. He tried to either jump out of the way or turn, but he was too slow. Something grabbed him and held him to the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Damn it all!" He couldn't move. He felt the demon's mouth come close to his neck, bring down a human hair with sharp, inhuman nails and moving his long, silver hair out of the way. It made a sound that sounded like a sick way of laughing.

Inuyasha's ears picked up another source that was moving very fast.

The scent of a half demon's blood filled the air.

Sounds of the demons screeching and the wind picking up sounded. A voice other than Inuyasha's swore or grumbled something. Inuyasha listened to the sounds of demons falling to the mud ground. The weight of the demon that had pinned him to the ground lifted.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and looked around. There had to be dozens of new demon corpses on the ground. "What the-" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Someone was behind him. He turned quickly, his sword raised.

Inuyasha's gold eyes widened. "What the hell!?"


End file.
